30 Kisses Challenge: SkwisgaarToki
by Mistress Taru
Summary: I took the 30 kisses challenge on livejournal. For link, see beginning of chap. 1. SkwisToki warnings: language, violence, BDSM, M/M, sex
1. Chapter 1

30 Kisses Challenge: Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalypse.

Rated for language and man-sex.

To learn about the themes for the 30 kisses challenge, please visit .com/30_kisses/profile

^V^

Theme #1: Distraction

Skwisgaar and Toki sat quietly on the couch in the main room. Skwisgaar was making up a new lick on his guitar, while Toki was finishing a level on his Nintendo DS game.

Toki peeked up from his game, his eyes drawn to Skwisgaar's intense face. The Swede always had this look on his face whenever he played: emotional, concentrated, and passionate. Toki wondered if his band mate was like that with anything else, or with anyone else.

The brunette became bored with his DS and turned it off. He decided to watch the older man practice. After a few minutes, though, Skwisgaar could feel icy blue eyes burning through him.

"Do yous minds? I'ms tryings to finish, heres." He said, not looking up at Toki.

"Oh, uh, ja… sorry." The Norwegian whispered back. Skwisgaar went back to playing, while Toki tried to find something else to occupy his mind. But, his eyes kept drifting back to the lead guitarist, no matter what else he tried looking at. Dreading the fact that Skwisgaar might yell at him, he grabbed his DS and went back to playing his game again.

Skwisgaar heard the DS turn on. He sighed and sneaked a glance at Toki, seeing him desperately try to distract himself from the other. The blonde shook his head and smirked. Finished with his solo for now, he took off the guitar and placed it to the side. Toki, having buried his being into the game, didn't notice how close Skwisgaar had gotten to him on the couch.

"Hey." The Swede whispered.

"Huh?" Toki looked up and jumped in surprise, seeing Skwisgaar inches away from him. The lead guitarist smirked again before leaning in to capture Toki's lips with his own. The rhythm guitarist jumped again, but then he closed his eyes and gave in to the surprisingly sweet kiss. The kiss was short, way too short, but a strange, morbid sound from Toki's DS stopped them. The two of them looked down at the screen.

"Looks like yous lost. Agains." Skwisgaar said, smiling. He took his guitar and left the room, leaving Toki in an airy trance.

"Bastard." Toki whispered to himself.

Theme #2: Dethdad

Skwisgaar heard Toki's father was dying.

What should he do? Kiss him, and make everything better?

He didn't think he had to. Toki hated his dad, right? So, he shouldn't feel bad that his father's dying, right?

For some reason, it looked like Toki did.

Skwisgaar didn't get it. Why does Toki seem sad, even though he clearly stated to everyone that he hated his dad?

Maybe Toki just didn't know how he'd feel once this happened.

Skwisgaar thought of his mother. Would he feel sad if she was dying? He was pretty sure he wouldn't, but then again, she wasn't actually dying.

So, what should Skwisgaar do? Kiss Toki, tell him not to be sad, tell him everything will be all right?

No. No, he won't. For some reason, he didn't think he should. He thought Toki could handle this news on his own.

Skwisgaar was wrong.

Theme #3: Electricity

"Fuck! Why's my guitars always buzzinks?" Skwisgaar cursed, shaking the neck of his Explorer. Toki, who was in the rehearsal room practicing with the lead guitarist, looked over at Skwisgaar.

"Mines is buzzinks, too." The Norwegian pointed out.

"What's de fucks?" The blonde cursed again. "I's not jumpinks outs de helicopter agains for dis." He stomped over to the amps and started switching buttons and dials, trying to get the damn guitar to stop buzzing.

"Waits, Skwisgaar, let me helps." Toki started stepping towards the blonde, but he tripped over a power cord and fell forward, landing in front of Skwisgaar and on top of his guitar, splitting it in two. "Owies!" Toki shouted. Skwisgaar looked down, watching a dizzy Toki try to sit up.

"Ah, Toki, you dumbs dildos." He kneeled down, helping the younger man to his knees. The broken guitar hung in pieces around Toki's neck, sparks of electricity flying from it. Skwisgaar reached down to take the guitar off Toki. "Ack!" He jumped, feeling electricity surge through his body. The lead guitarist let go quickly, shaking the electricity off.

"Oi, Skwisgaar! Yous okays?" Toki touched the older man's shoulders. "Yah!" He shouted, feeling the electricity this time. He let go of Skwisgaar, and the two of them sat there for a while, shaken from the electric shock.

Then, Skwisgaar got a fun idea.

He leaned forward and caught Toki's lips in a kiss, which sent another surge of electricity through the two guitarists. They broke apart from the shock, breathless. Toki blinked a few times, and then looked up at Skwisgaar. "Wowie." He said quietly.

"Dat was pretty cool, ja?" Skwisgaar stuttered. The brunette smiled and nodded, and Skwisgaar leaned in to kiss him again, feeling the electricity from Toki's lips.

Theme #4: Why

Toki was pissed.

He watched another fucking old lady party walk out of Skwisgaar's room that morning. He sighed angrily and stuffed his face in his pillow. _Why does that bastard need those women?_ He thought. _He said that I'm the best he's ever had. He said he doesn't need anyone else. Unless…_ Toki lifted his head from the pillow. _He says that to everyone he fucks._ That did it. The rhythm guitarist burst out of his room and made a beeline for Skwisgaar's. He needed to know the truth.

Toki didn't bother knocking. He found his band-mate sitting on the edge of his fur bed, practicing his guitar like usual. Skwisgaar looked up at Toki, confused about his pissed look.

"Toki, what's de fucks could yous possibly be mads abouts? It's only noons." Skwisgaar asked.

"I… I needs to asks yous something." Toki answered, calming down a little.

"What is it, Toki?" Skwisgaar put his Gibson down on its stand and stood up facing the brunette. Toki took a deep breath through his nose, loosening his fists.

"W-Whys… Whys do yous needs dose women?" Toki spat out. Skwisgaar's eyebrows went up in surprise. He wasn't expecting that question. "Whys do yous needs dem? I don't gets it." He started to choke up. He looked down at his feet, embarrassed. "Yous said yous only needed Toki."

The Swede sighed, walking up to Toki and putting his hand on his shoulder. "Sits down." He instructed, and the brunette obeyed, sitting down on the white bed. Skwisgaar followed, sitting down next to him. "Toki, it's true. Alls I needs is yous."

"Dens why do yous sleeps wit de ladies?" Toki asked.

"I has a re-poo-tations." Skwisgaar explained. "I can'ts just stops with de ladies. Ifs I do, de news will makes a bigs deals abouts it."

"But I stops for yous." Toki replied, looking up at Skwisgaar.

"Yous can, I's can't." Skwisgaar said, almost sadly. "Nobodies can knows about our relationship. Not yet." He touched Toki's chin tenderly. "Understands?"

"I… uh, I guess so." Toki said after a long pause. "I still don't likes it."

"I knows Toki." Skwisgaar smiled. "But I knows what can makes yous happy."

"Oh, ja? What's dat?" Toki's question was answered with a passionate kiss from the other man. Toki, who was always impervious to Skwisgaar's charms, couldn't help but give in, pushing his tongue against the blonde's. Skwisgaar smirked inwardly, and pushed Toki down on the bed. "Wait, Skwisgaar!" The brunette cried out as Skwisgaar kissed his neck. "Aren't yous tireds from last night?" The lead guitarist sat up, looking at Toki's cute, pink face.

"Not at alls, Toki." Skwisgaar said. "For yous, not at alls."

Theme #5: _Ni Vet…_

The band was in another meeting, and it was boring as hell. Charles prattled on about record sales and destructive fans. Murderface was writing in urine on the floor. Pickles snored loudly, a bottle of whiskey in hand. Nathan was also asleep, mumbling inaudible words. Skwisgaar played his guitar, and Toki just sat there with his cell phone, wondering who he should call.

However, the wondering didn't take long.

_BZZZZZZZZTT_

"Hm?" Skwisgaar felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it and read the text message to himself.

"hi. :* ~Toki"

Skwisgaar smirked, peeping over at Toki, who was holding back giggles. He typed a message back: "hey. ;) ~Skwisgaar". The brunette couldn't help but let out a little snicker.

"Hey, u didn't sends me kisses! ~Toki"

"O, ja, srys. :* Dere. Happys? ~Skwisgaar"

"Says it likes u means it. ~Toki"

":******** Betters? ~Skwisgaar"

"Ja, dats betters. lol ~Toki"

"Hey, _ni vet…_" Skwisgaar texted to the rhythm guitarist in Swedish.

"_Hva?_" Toki asked.

"_Jag är inte bär underkläder._" Skwisgaar replied. Toki blushed when he got the message.

"O… ja?" Toki typed back nervously.

"Will you two knock it off?" The two of them got a message from Charles. They looked up, watching Charles push his glasses up. They looked at each other, and then back at Charles, holding back laughter.

"srys." The guitarists texted back sarcastically.

A/N: _ni vet…_ means "you know" in Swedish. _Hva _means "What" in Norwegian. The last one means "I'm not wearing underwear" in Swedish.

Theme #6: Subliminal Messages

Toki laid there afterwards, still awake. Skwisgaar was already asleep. Toki was watching him, watching his chest rise and fall, watching the almost innocent face he had when he slept. The rhythm guitarist curled his fingers through the other's blonde hair that splayed out around the pillow.

Toki wasn't exactly cuddled next to Skwisgaar. They had some distance between their bodies on the bed. Skwisgaar wasn't the cuddling type, and Toki knew that. Toki also knew that fact was subject to change.

He liked to mess with the lead guitarist when he was sleeping – not in crude ways like drawing on him or spraying whipped cream on his face, but in comforting ways like placing kisses on him or holding his hand, things that did piss Skwisgaar off… when he's conscious. Toki did these things as a form of subliminal messaging, so that the blonde could learn to like them. Toki believed they'd work.

Tonight, though, Toki thought he'd try something harder. He wanted to cuddle next to Skwisgaar. He wanted to sleep next to him tonight. He wanted to feel his lover next to him… completely.

He carefully moved his lower body against Skwisgaar's hip first. He checked to make sure the Swede was still asleep before moving on, pressing his abs and chest against Skwisgaar's side. The lead guitarist slept with his hands behind his head, so it was sort of easy for Toki to move closer. Finally, the Norwegian wrapped his arm around Skwisgaar, and nuzzled his face in the side of his chest.

That woke the blonde up. Toki closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep while Skwisgaar woke up slowly. He felt something warm on his side and looked down to see what it was.

"Toki!" He scream-whispered. "What's you doings?" He then realized that Toki was asleep (or so he thought). He sighed, a little angry by this, but mostly liking it, much to his surprise. He sighed again, letting it slide. He put his arm around Toki, wondering how his warmth was so familiar, as if he'd felt Toki this way in his dreams… "Dildoes." He whispered, emptying those thoughts from his head and falling back to sleep.

Toki grinned evilly, happy to see that his subliminal messaging worked.

Theme #7: Guitar Lessons

Toki decided to do something rare today – practice guitar. He hardly ever did this, since he really didn't know what he was doing and he could usually find other things to do, but today he was bored, and decided to practice.

Toki had bought this book – Guitar for Dummies – a long time ago. He never used it and it would simply collect dust in his bedroom. He picked it up, blew the dust off, and opened it to the first page, titled "Harmonic Scales".

Toki cringed, remembering the last time he tried to play scales. It was with Skwisgaar as his teacher, and the lead guitarist dunked a bucket of pig's blood on his head for doing it wrong. But, now, Skwisgaar wasn't here to do such a thing, so he shrugged his shoulders and began playing.

Toki made a mistake – already – on the third note. He tried again, this time making it to the fifth. He kept going and making mistakes for a while before shouting, "Oh, I'll never gets dis right!"

"What's you yellings about?"

"Wah!" Toki jumped when he heard the blonde man's voice. "I-I… nothing!" He answered, not turning to face Skwisgaar.

Skwisgaar looked over Toki and saw the book he had next to him on the bed. "Ah, yous practicings. Dat's something differents."

"Go away, Skwisgaar." Toki said angrily. "Yous just gonna makes funs of me and den dump pig's blood ons my head."

"But I's not your teachers, anymores." Skwisgaar sat behind Toki, putting his arms around Toki and gripping the guitar. "Ands I's never did gets to finish dat lesson."

"What?" Toki felt Skwisgaar take the guitar off of him and put it gently to the side. "Skwis… mmph…" He was cut off by a pair of thick lips placed on his own. The blonde man reached over and pushed the book off the bed before putting Toki there in its place. "Skwisgaar, what's you doings?"

"Finishings da guitar lessons." Skwisgaar repeated, climbing on top of his band mate.

"What's dis gots to do with guitar?" Toki asked, squirming underneath Skwisgaar.

"Simples." The blonde man smirked. "Ifs I screws you, den maybe somes of my supers guitar-playings powers will rubs off on yous." Before the brunette could say anything, Skwisgaar leaned down and crushed his lips against Toki's, pinning his wrists over his head. Toki tried fighting, but couldn't help but give in to the Swede's charms. He kissed back, arching his body up so he could touch Skwisgaar's.

"Skwisgaar…" Toki whimpered, feeling his cheeks get hot and his pants get tight. Skwisgaar didn't feel like wasting any time. He turned his bitch over on his stomach and leaned down, moving the brown hair off Toki's neck, and left trails of kisses there. The blonde used one hand to undo Toki's pants and pull them down over his tight ass.

Toki cried when he felt Skwisgaar's long, talented fingers push inside his tight opening. The lead guitarist stretched him out quickly, wanting to feel that tightness around his dick.

"Nngh… Skwisgaar…"

"What is it, little Toki?"

"Please, fucks me…"

"I wills, Toki." Skwisgaar yanked his fingers out of the brunette's entrance, and then undid the front of his pants. He pulled his erection out and positioned it at Toki's opening before slamming himself inside. "Fuck!" The taller man hissed, feeling that unbelievable tightness.

"AH!" Toki screamed, his body shuddering as Skwisgaar used his huge cock to fuck him senseless. Skwisgaar found Toki's sweet spot, remembering exactly where it was. "YAAH!"

"Ja, Toki… you likes dat, huh?" Skwisgaar reached around and grabbed Toki's length, stroking in time with his thrusts.

"Ah! Ja… Skwisgaar…" Toki cried out as he came, his body becoming limp as the blonde continued to thrust until he had his own release. The two of them collapsed next to each other on the bed, their breathing returning to normal.

"Dat was goods, Toki." Skwisgaar said.

"Ja, it was good sexes, buts…" Toki trailed off.

"But whats?"

"It wasn't very good guitar lessons." Toki smirked, looking up at his lover.

"No, it wasn't." Skwisgaar shook his head. "Maybes I shoves da guitar ups your ass da next time." Toki giggled, hoping that Skwisgaar was kidding.

Theme #8: Our Own World

Being on stage with Dethklok in front of millions of fans would seem like a big stressor, but not for Toki. He was able to tune them all out and focus on only two things: his guitar playing, and Skwisgaar. Not just Skwisgaar's guitar-playing, but the lead guitarist himself. He loved watching Skwisgaar play. He's always so enraptured with the music: Swinging his hair, keeping the beat with his heel, putting his game face on. Skwisgaar was like a god when he was on stage. It was almost like he's in his own world.

Toki, for a long time, wanted to be in his world, but it always seemed like he was being ignored or pushed away by the blonde. Toki could imagine that it was just Skwisgaar and himself on stage together, playing their guitars in harmony.

And then, somehow, he was able to throw his imagination away and be in Skwisgaar's world. It just seemed to happen so suddenly, just with one kiss… or maybe it was a slow and gradual meeting of two worlds. Either way, the two of them could be together, without Toki having to imagine it. They could be together on stage or back at home in Skwisgaar's room. They could be together anywhere, and anywhere would be their own world.

Theme #9: Fight

Skwisgaar and Toki would always fight. They would fight for guitar solos, groupies, and even stupid stuff like what they would have for breakfast. Somehow, Skwisgaar would always win the verbal fights, but when it got physical - and Skwisgaar would always hope that it wouldn't – Toki would always win.

Skwisgaar watched Toki beat a guy to death once. That's what got him scared. Toki probably got that way from his parents beating him. After that incident, Skwisgaar tried not to fight Toki as much. Before, he could hold his own against the rhythm guitarist, but watching Toki kill someone made him very afraid of fighting him.

But now that the blonde man ceased his arguments a bit, he could slow down and see the real Toki, kind of like when they first met. The little Norwegian was just a sad, shy boy when they met. And really, he didn't change at all. Toki fought because he was weak on the inside, and he didn't want anyone to see it.

But Skwisgaar could see it, now that he left Toki alone and observed him. Skwisgaar also realized that… he wanted to protect Toki. He wanted the Norwegian to feel protected, also. He wanted to kiss his wounds and make him better, instead of fighting him and bringing him down.

Skwisgaar wanted to love Toki, so he wouldn't need to fight anymore.

Theme #10: 10th Anniversary

"Skwisgaar!" Toki shouted happily, barging into the lead guitarist's white room uninvited. Skwisgaar cringed at hearing that high voice that interrupted his private guitar playing.

"Toki, does you haves to be so louds?" Skwisgaar said quietly. He looked up at his gleeful band-mate, who was smiling a wide smile, and was holding a bucket of ice with a bottle of Smirnoff Vodka inside. "What's wit yous, huh?" He asked.

"Does you knows what today is, Skwisgaar?" Toki flopped down on the bed next to the blonde.

"Bes a Dildos Day?" Skwisgaar said, trying to go back to playing his Gibson.

"Nos, dat's not it." Toki said, a little peeved at the sarcastic answer. "You reallys don't knows?"

"No, Toki. Just tells me, alreadys." Skwisgaar was getting a little impatient.

"It's our tenths annisversary." Toki said. "We mets ten years ago!"

"Really? It's beens dat longs?" Skwisgaar looked at Toki, raising an eyebrow. "You'ves been countings?"

"No! Um…" Toki blushed. "Well, kind ofs…" He cleared his throat, thinking of how he could change the subject. "Um… Do yous remembers? Dat day?"

"Hm… ja…" Skwisgaar certainly did remember. The Dethklok guitarist was in a different band, then. He met Toki in a New York City bar. He remembered Toki's cute, innocent face and eyes. The Norwegian was just a virgin teenager, then. After that meeting, the brunette seemed to follow Skwisgaar everywhere, but he didn't mind. He somehow felt prone to protect Toki. At the time, he didn't understand it, but now he does. The Swede had fallen for Toki. He didn't realize it until ten years later.

Skwisgaar stopped his trip down memory lane, remembering that bottle of vodka Toki brought in. "What's ya got deres?"

"I thoughts we could celebrates it." Toki smiled, pouring a shot for himself and Skwisgaar. "Heres." He handed a glass to his band-mate.

"Just don'ts get too drunks, little Toki." Skwisgaar took the glass. "Wes gonna celebrates for reals after dis." He smirked, watching Toki nod as his face flushed pink.

"Tos our tenths annsiversary." Toki and Skwisgaar's shot-glasses met, and right afterwards, their lips.

^V^


	2. Chapter 2

30 Kisses Challenge: Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalypse.

Rated for language violence, BDSM, and man-sex.

^V^

Theme #11: Gardenia

"Toki, looks at dis!" Skwisgaar called over to the brunette.

"Whats is it?" Toki saw Skwisgaar with a box. "Oh, is it's a presents?" Toki took the big box from the blonde, shaking it up and down.

"Donts dos dat, dildoes!" Skwisgaar said. "It's fan-mail."

"Oh, ja?" Toki stopped shaking it, and put it on the table gently. Then he looked on the side of the box, reading the note. "To: Skwisgaar Skwigelf, From: Mioki Kiwazata, yous number one Japanese fan."

"Ja." Skwisgaar smiled at that. "Now, lets me opens it."

"Wait!" Toki grabbed Skwisgaar's arm. "Ares yous sure it's safe? You knows we haves bad luck with fan-mails."

"Da guards checked it. It must bes okays." Skwisgaar opened the box and pulled out the gift.

"Flowers?" Toki said. They were flowers, big white flowers, growing off of a big bush.

"Ja." Skwisgaar took the little sign out of the dirt and read it aloud. "Dem's called gar-den-i-ass."

"Dey smells nice." Toki breathed in the scent. "And dey smells familiars."

"Hm…" Skwisgaar sniffed them too. "Dey smells likes… my shampoos."

"Oh, ja, dat's it!" Toki moved closer to Skwisgaar, smelling his hair. "Da shampoo peoples must puts dat smell in yous shampoos."

"I's guess sos." The blonde agreed, turning towards Toki. "Stops smellings my hair. Yous in my personals space."

"No, I's not." Toki smirked, moving even closer to him. "Nows I am." He leaned forward and placed his lips on Skwisgaar's.

"Toki!" Skwisgaar pulled away. "Someone's might sees us."

"Ah, yous worry-warts." Toki smiled, prancing away happily.

"Maybes yous should tries to use some shampoos for a change, yous idiot dildoes!" Skwisgaar shouted to Toki, trying hard not to drop the gardenias.

Theme #12: Home Movies

"Hi, Skwisgaar!" Toki giggled, walking up behind the lead guitarist. Skwisgaar sighed, turning in his chair to face Toki.

"Ugh, whats are you doings…" Skwisgaar stopped, seeing that Toki had a video camera in his hand. "Is dat thing ons?"

"Uh-huh!" Toki smiled. "Say his to da camera, Skwisgaar."

"Toki, turns dat offs. I looks like shit and I'ms not in da moods."

"Oh, yous such a grouch." Toki pouted. "Just says hi!"

Skwisgaar looked up at Toki. It's been a few days since their house caught on fire and Toki stopped drinking excessively. Seeing Toki in a good mood was pretty rare these past few weeks. The blonde man sighed once more, deciding to play along with Toki. "Okays. Hiz… camera."

"Yay!" The rhythm guitarist clapped. "Now blows me a kiss."

"Is anyones else going to be seeing dis?" Skwisgaar asked.

"No, just us." Toki reassured. Skwisgaar nodded.

"Okays." He blew a kiss towards the camera.

"Tee-hee." Toki giggled again. He leaned in closer to Skwisgaar, holding the camera so it was facing them both. "Okays, now you kisses me for reals."

"Dat's no problem." Skwisgaar smirked, catching Toki's lips with his own. He decided to go further and grabbed the brunette's hips, taking him onto his lap and making the kiss deeper.

"Mmph…" Toki moaned, slowly breaking the kiss.

"Shalls we takes da camera to my room?" Skwisgaar asked, kissing him again.

"O-Okays, but…" Toki said, blushing.

"But what?"

"I needs to get the stand, and more batteries."

"Ja, dis could be a longs home movies."

Theme #13: A Short Poem by Skwisgaar Skwigelf

How many women equal Toki Wartooth?

Is Toki's love better than one woman?

Two women?

Three?

Ten?

One thousand?

One million?

The answer is none, because Toki is one-of-a-kind and equals no one.

How many kisses of groupies equal Toki's kisses?

Can Toki's kiss equal that of one groupie?

Two groupies?

Three?

Ten?

One thousand?

One million?

The answer is none, because Toki's kisses are the absolute best and equal no one's.

Theme #14: Ancient Cassette-Player

"Skwisgaar!" Toki called over to him, who just got out of the shower. "Looks what I finds in your closets!"

"Whats were yous doings in my closets?" Was the first thing Skwisgaar said. He finished wrapping the towel around his waist before looking up, seeing Toki holding his old cassette-player up by the wire. "Don't breaks it more than it is."

"Ja, it's ones ofs those casket-players." Toki placed it on the bed, untangling the headphones.

"You means cassette, Toki." Skwisgaar corrected him. "I used it whens I was in my first bands fors guitar-part ideas." He sat on the bed, looking at the old, dusty cassette-player. "I thinks it's broken."

"Ja?" Toki pushed the play button, and a scratchy sound pierced their eardrums. "Owie…" Toki fast-forwarded it a little until the loud scratchiness was gone. Then, they heard a fuzzy guitar playing. "Dat's you?" Toki asked.

"Ja." Skwisgaar answered. Toki listened a little more.

"Yous was still goods back then." Toki complimented. Skwisgaar shrugged. "Dos you still wants dis recordings?"

"No, dat songs was dildoes."

"Okay." Toki picked up the player and pressed the record button. "Toki loves Skwisgaar, yes he does!" He sang into it, making a kissing sound at the end of it. He put it down and handed it to Skwisgaar. "Dat song's not dildoes." He smiled, leaving the room. Skwisgaar snickered.

"No, but da ones who mades it is."

Theme #15: Perfect Blue

Skwisgaar's eyes are the perfect shade of blue, Toki thought. It wasn't just average, crayon-colored blue that sat in those sockets. They were perfect, just like he was. Maybe the color could be compared to that of the ocean, shimmering all different shades of bold and selfish blue during the day, and a solid, lusty blue at night. Comparable as it may seem, they were still only the colors of Skwisgaar's eyes, Toki thought, and only his.

Toki's eyes were a perfect shade of blue, Skwisgaar thought. No other color seemed to exist in the world, it seemed. He'd never seen such a brilliant blue before. Such a strange and ever-changing blue of those eyes. His eyes were kind of like an ice storm, constantly swirling and changing in mood and emotions, the ice slicing into your own eyes, then finally stopping when they felt content. Comparable as it may seem, they were still only Toki's eyes, Skwisgaar thought, and only his.

Theme #16 & Theme #26: Only Mine

_Someday… someday my love will see me, only me, as his one and only love._

_He will never care for anyone but me in this world._

_His blue eyes will see only me._

_His full lips will kiss only mine._

_His long fingers will lace with only mine._

_His thin body will rock with only mine._

_His love – and his lust – will connect with only mine._

_That day… that day is far away._

_So I will be patient, and wait for him._

_And then… and then he will be only mine._

Theme #17: Hangover

Skwisgaar rolled over in his bed, his stomach hurting and his head spinning._ Ah, can'ts hardly remembers whats I did last nights…_ He thought, rubbing his head. _Toki…_ He remembered the little Norwegian and reached out to the other side of the bed, trying to find him. He wasn't there; just disheveled sheets and a beer bottle filled his hand. _Stills warm…_ Skwisgaar thought, rubbing the sheets carefully. _Toki must bes around here somewheres._

He sat up, albeit rather slowly, and looked around the room. It was trashed; there were empty bottles of alcohol and their smelly, wrinkled clothes scattered all over the floor. The TV was on, but it was on mute so their fun could continue undisturbed. Skwisgaar looked to the window, and the sun burned his eyes. "Ooh…" He quickly turned away. He lay back down again, deciding to find Toki some other time and try to sleep some more.

Suddenly, he heard his bathroom door creak open very loudly. His eyes opened anxiously, the noise hurting his sensitive ears. Then, he heard footsteps coming his way, each one amplified by his alcohol-effected eardrums. He groaned inwardly, the horrid sounds becoming louder as they got closer. Finally, he looked up, and saw Toki hovering above him from behind the bed, showing a really dumb-ass grin. And then… Skwisgaar Skwigelf heard the absolute _worst_ sound you could hear when you've got a hangover:

"HHHIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZ, SKWIIIIIISSSSSSGAAAAAARRR!!!"

"Ugh, Toki… my head…" Skwisgaar thought his ears would bleed. "Nots so louds."

"But I'ms not…"

"Toki…" The blonde man pulled Toki down and kissed him to silence that sound. "Stops talkings and gets in bed."

Theme #18: _Eplekake_

Skwisgaar and Toki sat in on the couch, watching TV and eating dessert. When dinner was over, the band would all pick a dessert from the kitchen and disperse around the house.

Skwisgaar picked a fudge cake this evening – which was somewhat of a usual for him. Either that or popsicles, but they were all out. Toki, he noticed, wasn't eating from his usual candy bowl or stuffing his face with cookies. He was eating a fluffy cake that had chunks of some kind of fruit in it. He also put whipped cream on top.

"Hey." Skwisgaar called to the brunette from the other side of the couch. Toki turned his head towards the Swede. "What kinds of desserts is dat?"

"Oh, ja, dis is _eplekake_." Toki said with his mouth full.

"Donts you means 'applescake?'" Skwisgaar corrected him.

"No, _eplekake_. Says it ons da box." Toki explained. "Norwegian delecstasy. Gots it ats da food place." He took a piece onto his fork and shoved it in Skwisgaar's face. "Trys it!"

"No thanks, Toki." Skwisgaar looked away.

"Please!" Toki whined.

"No." The blonde continued watching TV.

"Hmph!" Toki pouted, taking the fork back and eating it himself. The Swede looked back at the little Norwegian, finding his pouty chewing rather cute.

"Oh, alrights." Skwisgaar put down his cake and moved close to Toki. "I'll trys it." Toki looked confused as Skwisgaar grabbed either side of his face and leaned in tongue first. The Swedish man's tongue delved deep inside Toki's mouth, finding the half chewed cake piece, and taking it into his own mouth. He pulled away, finished chewing and swallowed, all while Toki was still dazed. "Mmm… delicious." He said. "I'll haves more of dat Norwegian delecstasy later tonight."

Theme #19 & #21: Past Disorder

"Mmmgh… Skwisgaar…" Toki moaned as the Swede tied his wrists to the bedpost, kissing his neck roughly while he made the finishing touches. Skwisgaar got up and looked down at the brunette. He was on his knees, his ass arched up in the air, waiting to be taken. "Skwisgaar, I need…"

"I knows, Toki." Skwisgaar whispered. "Buts, are you sures?"

"Ja, Skwisgaar, you knows I ams." Toki squeaked, already starting to sweat.

"Okay." The lead guitarist had to do this to Toki once in a while. Usually, he didn't mind being a little rough, but when Toki got like this way, it wasn't something he'd like to do. Toki has a disorder that he had gotten many years ago when his father used to beat and whip him. But Skwisgaar, who's not paid to think, didn't know what else to do.

Skwisgaar yanked the collar that Toki had around his neck, the tiny spikes slightly irritating his skin. He spanked the little Norwegian roughly, then let go of the collar to pry open his entrance with his thumbs. Toki shrieked, feeling those adroit thumbs penetrating his opening.

"I cans sees inside you, Toki." Skwisgaar teased. "I can tells you'ves been a good boy." Skwisgaar looked around for some kind of lube. His eyes stopped on the glass of water on the dresser, with three ice cubes inside. He smirked and took an ice cube from the glass, and then ran it slowly between Toki's cheeks.

"Ah!" Toki jumped at the sudden cold. He shivered, goose bumps forming where the ice touched. Skwisgaar smiled and, without warning, shoved the ice cube inside his mate. "NNNGH!"

"Toki…" Skwisgaar, while waiting for the cube to melt inside the younger man, picked up the riding crop that was under the bed. "Yous reals hot inside, Toki. It meltsted fast." He undid his own pants, then positioned himself at Toki's opening. "You readys?" Skwisgaar asked, but didn't wait for a reply. He pushed himself all the way in, not slowing down or stopping.

"Agh…" Toki screamed in pain, saliva running down his chin and tears down his cheeks. Skwisgaar immediately continued, thrusting in and out of the tight hole, already going at a rapid pace. "Ah-hah…"

"You likes dis, don't yous, little Toki?" Skwisgaar held the riding crop tight. "Says you likes it." He cracked the whip on his lower back.

"AAH! JA… Ja, Skwisgaar…"

"Says the whole things." He whipped him again in the same place, leaving a red mark.

"I likes it, Skwisgaar! I likes it!"

"Good Toki." Skwisgaar dropped the riding crop and raked his fingernails down Toki's already scarred back, leaving red welts, but definitely nothing that would leave something permanent. Skwisgaar knew he had enough of those already. "Nngh… Toki…" The blonde felt his orgasm coming, and he gripped Toki's ass roughly.

"Skwisgaar! YAAAAH!" Toki felt the hot release fill him. He released, too, all over the sheets. Then, he fainted, the orgasm too much for him. Skwisgaar realized this, and pulled out of his lover, finding that his ass was bleeding.

"Shit." Skwisgaar mumbled, finding a tissue and wiping the blood away. "Oh, Toki…" He thought. "I hopes you don't thinks I'm like your fathers… I don'ts want to be dis means to you. Ever."

Theme #20 & #22: Touring

Dethklok was finally coming home after a concert tour. The guys were hanging around in the bus. Toki was in his own room, trying to make models. Of course, whenever the bus hit a bump, he'd have to start over.

Skwisgaar peeked inside Toki's room before sneaking in and taking the model airplane away from behind.

"Hey!" Toki turned to his tormentor. "I was workings on dat!"

"Dildoes." Skwisgaar said, throwing the model over his shoulder. "You can'ts finish dis ons da bus." He leaned down, his face inches from Toki's. "We shoulds be doings other things."

"Skwisgaar…" Toki blushed, knowing what he was talking about. "But, da others…"

"Deys won't hear." Skwisgaar took his band-mate's arm and stood him up. "Ands da bumps will makes it more fun." He pushed Toki against the far wall. "We haven'ts dones dis since da tour started." He moved the brown hair out of the way and licked his neck.

"Mmm…" Toki moaned. "Ja, yous right, Skwisgaar."

"Aren'ts I always?" The Swede smirked, then pressed his lips against the other's roughly and nibbling on his bottom lip. The two guitarists pressed their tongues together, battling for dominance.

"Mmm… Toki…" Skwisgaar pulled the brunette's shirt over his head and ran his long fingers down those hard pecs and abs. Toki mewled delightedly, biting down on his finger so no one would hear his noises. Skwisgaar licked his way down Toki's front while getting to his knees and undoing Toki's pants. He pulled them down, revealing Toki to his blue eyes. "You gets excited so fast."

"Sh-shut up." Toki whispered. Skwisgaar didn't feel like wasting time anymore. He took Toki's penis in his mouth, and nudged his fingers at his entrance. "AH!" Toki moaned, spreading his legs, giving the blonde man more access. Skwisgaar licked the head first, then the shaft, and down to Toki's scrotum. Meanwhile, he already had three fingers inside the Norwegian. Toki must want this as badly as Skwisgaar does. "Skwisgaar, please…!"

"Okay, fine. I's puts it in, now." Skwisgaar feigned annoyance. He stood up and took Toki to the small bed, bending him forwards. He undid his own pants and pulled out his erection. He nudged it at Toki's hole.

"Skwisgaar, don't teases me!" Toki was blushing like mad, now. The blonde nodded, then pushed all the way in slowly. "Ooooh…"

"So tight…" Skwisgaar started thrusting, enjoying Toki's little yelps of pain and pleasure. "Now where's dat spot?" Skwisgaar probed around until his lover made a loud squeak. "Deres it is." He began hitting that spot faster, gripping Toki's hips, pulling him in to the thrusts.

"Sk-Skwis… GAAAAR!" Toki came, and Skwisgaar followed, filling him up to the brim. They collapsed on the bed next to each other. "Dat was greats." Toki panted.

"Ja." Skwisgaar simply agreed.

"So… what's we does now?"

"Hmm…" Skwisgaar looked at the clock. "We'ves got fifteens minutes till we gets home."

"Hey, I knows! Let's cuddles!"

"What's 'cuddles' means?" Skwisgaar asked.

"You knows, huggings and snugglings!" Toki answered cutely.

"Oh, dat." The Swede smiled. "Okay, we's do dats, den."

"Alrights!" Toki scooted next to his mate and curled up on his side, his arm resting on Skwisgaar's chest. Skwisgaar smiled bigger, putting one arm around Toki's waist and another around his head, patting his slightly sweaty hair. He watched his cute lover cuddle him as they rode home.

^V^


	3. Chapter 3

30 Kisses Challenge: Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalypse.

Rated for language and man-sex.

^V^

Theme #23: Push PopTM

Toki was doing something he usually does. He was eating candy. And not just any candy; He was sucking on a Push Pop. And not just any Push Pop; He was sucking on a cherry-flavored Push Pop. And he was enjoying it fully.

"Toki!" Skwisgaar called from the hall. "Where's my box of…" He stopped when he saw the cute Norwegian sucking on that pop. "Dat's not yous endorsements candy, is it?"

"No, I's went to da food libraries, today and gots it." Toki explained. "Whats you wants?"

"Uh, where's da box ofs guitar strings?" The blonde stuttered.

"Oh, it's in my closets, dere." Toki pointed to it.

"Ja." Skwisgaar went over to the closet and began looking for the box of strings. However, he kept being distracted by Toki's sucking sounds.

"Mmm…" Toki blushed in his sweet ecstasy, loving the taste of the cherry flavor. He sucked it real hard between his lips, and then licked up the front, then down the back. He swirled his tongue around it, making a slurping sound, then put the whole thing back in his mouth. His lips were sticky and red, and so was his tongue.

_Odin… Does Toki know how much of a turn-on that is?!_ Skwisgaar thought, his lips tightening, as well as his pants. Toki stopped, catching Skwisgaar's stare.

"Oh, dids you wants to trys it?" Toki asked, obviously clueless.

"Oh, ja, Toki. I wants to trys it." Skwisgaar took the candy from Toki, and then found the lid for it, put it on, and put it to the side. Skwisgaar smirked down at the confused brunette while he unbuttoned his pants and let his hardness out. "Now I wants you to does the same thing, dis time withs my dick."

"Oh… Oh!" Toki understood now. He took Skwisgaar's cock in his hand, then in his mouth, lightly sucking on the head. "Mmm… tastes like Skwisgaar and cherries…" Toki mumbled.

"Toki…" The Swede grunted. Toki began doing the same thing he was doing to his pop: Sucking it hard, then licking up the shaft and down the side, swirling his tongue around it and making a slurping sound. He continued these oral movements for a long while. "Nngh… Toki!" Skwisgaar came in Toki's mouth, and the brunette willingly swallowed. Skwisgaar leaned down and roughly kissed the breathless Toki, tasting himself and the cherry Push Pop. "Mmm…" Skwisgaar moaned. "Dat was greats, little Toki."

"Ja…" Toki smiled and blushed. "Maybe yous can bes a Push Pops flavor!"

Theme #24: Nightmare

"Skwisgaar…" Toki stood in the lead guitarist's doorway, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Skwisgaar woke up grunting, and turned on the light, seeing the little Norwegian in the doorway with his Deddy-Bear.

"Toki…" He said, the light still bothering his eyes. "Well, either comes in or gets out."

"Skwisgaar…" Toki repeated, shutting the door and making his way to Skwisgaar's bed.

"What is it, Toki?" Skwisgaar sat up. Toki sat down on the bed.

"I can'ts sleep." Toki mumbled, hugging his Deddy-Bear. "I hads a nightsmare."

"Oh." Skwisgaar didn't have to know what the nightmare could have been about. It was most likely about his parents. "It's okays, little Toki. It was onlys a nightsmare. It wasn't real."

"I knows, but…" Toki sighed.

"Haves you tried countings sheep?" Skwisgaar asked.

"How wills dat help?" Toki replied, cocking his head.

"You know, I… really don'ts know." Skwisgaar scratched his head. He looked at Toki, who seemed sad and depressed over this dream. It must have been really painful. But Skwisgaar didn't want to worry about it. He just wanted to get back to sleep himself. "Looks, just stays here with me, okay?" He scooted over and lay back down.

"Reallys? I can?" Toki brightened up a little.

"Ja, just don't wakes me up agains." He answered.

"Thanks, Skwisgaar." The brunette got in the bed and put himself under the covers. Then, he leaned over and pecked Skwisgaar on the cheek before nuzzling next to him. Skwisgaar, surprised by the kiss, was even more surprised when he saw the younger man already sleeping soundly. He made an annoyed sound and closed his eyes.

_I bet he lied about the nightmare._ He thought before falling asleep. _Dildoes._

Theme #25: On the Fence

Skwisgaar wasn't sure if he was ready to tell the truth. He wasn't ready to admit to the world that he was intimate with his band-mate. He didn't know if it would be a good idea to stop his fooling around with women. He wasn't sure if his lady fans would be ready for the truth. He didn't know if the world was ready for his announcement.

And he really… _really_ didn't know if he could even tell Toki.

Tell Toki that… he loved him. Truly. He really did.

But he didn't know.

Theme #27: Overflow

The tall blonde entered his lover slowly, wanting him to feel every inch slide in. The brunette mewled loudly, feeling that large length inside his entrance. They both let out a gasp as the man on the bottom was fully sheathed. The older man grunted, thrusting in and out of that hot body, while the younger cried in slight pain, waiting patiently for it to turn to pleasure.

The lead guitarist picked up one of the other's legs and rested the ankle on his shoulder. He angled himself a little, finding his lover's sweet spot. A loud shriek was heard from the Norwegian, and the older man started thrusting harder and faster. The rhythm guitarist felt that rush – that overflow of love - that goes through him every time he and this man make love. He clutched the older man as he had his orgasm, the lead guitarist having his seconds later. The two guitarists shared a heated kiss, and they felt that overflowing feeling get stronger.

Theme #28: Getting Old

Skwisgaar groaned as he woke up, slowly sitting up straight in his bed. He looked down at Toki, who was starting to wake up, also. Skwisgaar groaned again, remembering that he had to take one of his pills – the calcium pill. For _old_ people. He annoyingly took the bottle out of his drawer and took out a white pill.

"What's dat fors?" He heard Toki ask tiredly.

"It's calciums, Toki." Skwisgaar said in a low voice. "Fors my bones."

"Buts, milk has dats, right? Just drinks dat."

"It's not enoughs for me anymore, little Toki." Skwisgaar sounded like a father talking to his son.

"Huh?" Toki cocked his head, the tiredness leaving his features. The older man sighed, not really feeling like explaining.

"You knows I's older than yous, right?" Skwisgaar asked. "A lot olders. I's gettings old, Toki." He gave a depressed look at the pill before taking it in his mouth and swallowing it.

"Yous not dat old." Toki said. Skwisgaar looked up at him. "I thinks you doings good. You takes good cares of yous hair and skin, and you gets exercise." The brunette leaned in a kissed his lover sweetly. "With me, rights?"

Skwisgaar didn't want to admit it but… Toki had some good points. He was still handsome (if he did say so himself) and he did get good "exercise" with his young and energetic lover. And of course, he took his stupid calcium pill everyday, as well. "You rights, Toki. I gots nothings to worries about."

"Ja." Toki snuggled next to him. "I wills keep you youngs, Skwisgaar."

Theme #29: Bloodfall

Toki sat in front of the waterfall – which actually had _blood_ for water - in the backyard, just listening to the waves. It was calming in a brutal way, he supposed. The sound of the blood falling into the red stream was so stunning that he didn't hear his blonde band-mate walk up behind him and sit next to him.

"You new heres?" Skwisgaar finally asked, startling the brunette.

"Uh, ja, sort ofs." Toki did just recently start coming here after he stopped drinking so much. He needed a distraction, and between this and Skwisgaar, he was plenty distracted. "Whats you doings here?"

"I comes here lots." Skwisgaar explained, pushing his yellow hair off his shoulder. "Dis is wheres I get inspirations to write music."

"Evens though you can't reads it?"

"I writes in my heads, Toki." Skwisgaar pouted, remembering his "music dyslexia."

"Dat's cool." Toki nodded, hugging his knees closer to him. "Do you minds if we shares dis place, Skwisgaar?" He changed the subject.

"Nots at alls, Toki." The lead guitarist replied. "Why wouldn'ts I?"

"Oh, well, just…" Toki looked at his secret lover, expecting to see the always pompous and arrogant Swede giving him a smirk. But Toki hadn't realized that… his friend had changed. He didn't look so conceded anymore; he actually had some loving emotion in his features. And Toki realized that… that emotion was only for him. "Neversmind."

"Okay, Toki." Skwisgaar leaned over and kissed his lover on the cheek. Toki blushed and smiled, feeling a little arrogant himself. He had the blonde man all to himself, now.

Theme #30: Private Announcement

They finally did it. They finally took their first step as a couple.

They told their manager and band-mates.

Skwisgaar and Toki called a band meeting so they could tell their friends that they've been seeing each other privately for a long time, now. Dethklok wasn't particularly surprised about this news (especially Charles, who has known all along), but they weren't too thrilled for them either. Of course, that's just the way they are, but they were worried about what would happen next.

"What about the fans?" Nathan asked. "I don't think it's a good idea to go public with this.

"Yeah, I mean, Nathan's bitch-girlfriend thing made them crazy enough," Pickles said. "So this will just, like, man, I don't wanna fucking think about it."

"We's not tellings them." Skwisgaar said confidently.

"What?" Toki turned to the blonde. "But…"

"Toki, dey's not readys for dis yet." Skwisgaar replied. "Dem's probablies never goings to be."

"Buts, den…" Skwisgaar shut up the brunette by planting a big kiss on his lips. The others groaned when they saw that.

"Ugh, take your fucking gayness away from us!" Murderface covered his eyes.

"Toki…" Skwisgaar whispered to him, ignoring the others. "I's not havings relations with the ladies anymore."

"Wha, reallys?" Toki's big eyes widened happily. "But what abouts…"

"It's not da sames as telling them." The lead guitarist winked.

"So it's settled." Charles stood up. "Nobody speak a word of this matter outside of Mordhaus. Otherwise, it would be devastating to all of your careers." He pushed up his glasses. They all agreed and stood up to leave. Toki just kept staring happily at his lover.

"What is it, Toki?" Skwisgaar asked. "Yous freakings me out."

"Oh, Skwisgaar!" He jumped on Skwisgaar, knocking them both to the ground. Toki continued glomping his band-mate and lover with hugs and kisses. "Thanks you, thanks you! Dat's alls I wanteds!" It was true; Toki just wanted Skwisgaar to cease his sexual relations with others.

"Ja, buts dat means you haves to do more work, ifs you know what I mean." Skwisgaar winked again.

"Ja, I's do dats! Easy!" Toki gave Skwisgaar a big, wet kiss. The others groaned in disgust again and left mumbling, leaving the two Scandinavian guitarists alone on the floor, enveloped in a kiss that seemed to last forever.

^V^


End file.
